Sword and Stone
by NushiKasai
Summary: Lorelei was your average closet-computer-nerd who just happened to be friends with Mokuba Kaiba on the new Role-Playing Game, Sword and Stone. Unfortunately, Yami Bakura is a regular on the website, and, on a whim, decided to make the game a bit too real. YBxOCxM


**This is just an idea that has been swirling around in my head ever since I read volume 7 of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga, where Yami Bakura traps the gang in a Role-Playing Game where he is the controller of everything. I like that volume actually...because you get to see a lot of Bakura ;)**

_Adrian Von Ziegler"_** Seriously, this guy is a musical genius. He composes his own stuff on Youtube, and his music is the most refreshing, relaxing thing that I have heard for years! Check him out on Youtube if you want :) I assure you, he's really really really good at what he does! Apparently he's composing music for a Hollywood movie, so I am really looking forward to that :)**

**The gist of it is that Sword & Stone is an online Role-Playing Game, those ones where you can play the game and talk to other users, and Lorelei is mild acquaintances with Mokuba Kaiba- the founder of Sword & Stone. She is in a chat with most of the Yu-Gi-Oh! gang and Yami Bakura decides to take everyone's souls on a little trip into the world of Sword & Stone. **

** It'll get better- this was just the annoying beginning that you have to get out of the way. So...please enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH**

* * *

With a press of a button, the laptop screen flared to life.

Sighing wearily, I threw my schoolbag onto my bed, rumpling the carefully made duvet in the process. I languidly stretch my entire body out while waiting patiently for the computer to load to the homescreen.

Shifting uncomfortably in my soaking wet Port Othello High School uniform, I scrunch up my face in a scowl. Better get changed, or my dearest mother will throw a fit.

I hear my laptop beep as the menu opens; signalling me to quickly scoot over there and type in my password before casually leaping through my cupboard to find a suitable outfit for the evening.

Shorts and T-shirt on a winter's day…Hm, probably not the smartest decision I've ever made, but I don't particularly care about the cold. Sure, this type of attitude does cause me to be bedridden with numerous amounts of colds and bouts of the flu, but I don't really mind. I bounce back pretty easily.

Finally sitting down on my spinning computer chair, I wiggle my knees cheerfully as I log into some random social networks- just checking my updates and all that jazz- before I click into my favourite RPG game; Sword and Stone.

The homepage comes up; advertising some new developments with the game play, and new rewards for completing different quests. I click into the login link, and type in my username and password, before my guardian spirit floats onto the screen to tell me of the latest quests.

Every existing member has an online guardian spirit- a monoke- and they're supposed to be different for every avatar, but I somehow doubt that. You don't get to choose them or create them; they're just random. Apparently.

Mine is a little bunny called Shinboku-which conveniently is Japanese for friendship. Isn't that cute?

"Welcome back, Lorelei!" The anime figure of the cream-coloured rabbit jumps around on the cartoon green grass. "You have seven new requests!"

Wow, seven? Usually when I login, I only get about three or four.

See, Sword and Stone follows a never-ending storyline, with your avatar being the main character. You go on quests and can earn money in battles, and there are special events where you can get extra experience with little minigames.

If you have added friends online as well, they're actually given the roles of other characters in the storyline. Like the times when my friend Lily joins my game, she is given the role of the Princess who joins the main character's travelling gang because she wants freedom. Cutting edge material, right?

The producer of this website is a famous game maker called Mokuba Kaiba, and he's online friends with every member, but I actually know him personally- he came to one of my school's art exhibitions, and we met and spoke. He's a sweet, surprisingly young kid of about eleven years old. He complimented my artwork and we sat down over a drink and discussed life. That's basically how I got into Sword and Stone.

Anyway, because he's automatically added as one of your friends, he always takes the same role- that of the wise monkey who you have to trek up a long mountain to visit. When I see that he is online, I usually go up to see him and say hi.

Because of my personal connection with Mokuba Kaiba, I've been added by some of his friends, who I don't know, but they only speak to me if they need favours in a game.

Anyway, I click onto Shinboku's speech bubble-the one that talks about requests-and a small scroll unravels across the scene, loading up requests.

Apparently Mokuba has updated another chapter of the storyline, but it's one that requires ten people to be logged into your game. Mokuba must have taken pity on me-because not many people from Port Othello know about Sword and Stone- and linked me into his request.

Aw, that was nice of him. I roll down the screen- which briefly goes over who is going to be online with Mokuba and I- and click the accept button.

The rest of the requests where just friend requests and news from the administrators. I exited the scroll and clicked on my spirit's form, which then opened up a new speech bubble asking me if I wanted to begin playing the game.

_Accept._

* * *

My avatar begins to walk into the marketplace of Edoria, dressed in white shirt that has puffy sleeves, and a lace up chestnut brown bodice that curves in slightly with her hips, but then furls out slightly as a dress. A few layers of skirt are visible just at the hem of the dress. Her feet have lace-up travelling boots that go up to her lower knee. As a Sylvan Elf Priestess, she has the pointy ears and pale skin. Slung around her back is the customary long bow and arrows, but the inventory says that she has numerous knives on her person.

Her outfit probably wouldn't do much if she were in real life battle, but it looks cute.

The town is the average fantasy middle-age type town; where the houses are made of giant stones and the poorer people have straw ceilings. The paths are made of cobblestones, and the townsfolk are wearing the old-fashioned clothes that this type of fantasy realm requires. The women generally wear simple straight dresses with a loose bodice that is supposed to resemble a corset, and I can just see the toes of various types of shoes poking out from underneath the long hem of white. The men are attired according to their profession: I can see a blacksmith in sturdy but dirty leather clothing; a market man selling groceries is more noticeably clean in the bazaars; and the travellers are easy to spot in their varying out-of-place clothing.

As my avatar enters the marketplace- the destination for the start of the multiplayer chapter, I can begin to see the bubbles above other people in the square- each one being identified as another logged in player that I am sharing this chapter with. I commit their characters to memory and swiftly make my avatar run over and join the group, which is filled with many names I don't recognise.

A tough-looking dragon tamer has sent a message out into the chat application that connects our own little chapter group together. His character tag shows me that he is Seto Kaiba- Mokuba's older brother. Funny; the younger boy had told me that his older brother was the CEO of a major company, so what's he doing playing a child's game?

_Blue-EyedKaiba825: Hurry up and start. _

Oh…He seems charming. The next to speak is a mercenary who packs a hulking sword that appears to be three times the size of my arm. Honestly; it can probably chop someone into pieces with one swing! I can see that his name is Katsuya Jonouchi, and I vaguely recognise him from my friend's list.

_Red-EyesBLACKDRAGON!: Come on kaiba give him a break_

I am confused at their conversation and am also feeling really awkward. These guys all know each other, and I'm just the tag along RPG nerd who happened to stumble into a friendship with Mokuba. Maybe if I just stay quiet, then they might like me more for not interfering. The next comment comes from a very…interesting sorceress, who wears violent shades of pink and purple and sports a very blonde hairdo. The tag above her character indentifies her as Mai Kujaku.

_IllegallyBlonde96: Guys, we might be waiting here for ages…we don't even know if Marik is awake yet…_

Marik? I count the characters and see that, sure enough, there are only nine logged in. Oh, maybe we aren't going to be able to play the game. That's disappointing; as I was really looking forward to it. I recognise Mokuba to be the next speaker, as he is hopping along the tiles as a small monkey sage.

_MonkeyMokie: Actually, according to the world clock, it's 1:09pm over in Cairo at the moment- exactly five hours behind our time._

_Red-EyesBLACKDRAGON!: yeah but its marik so hes probably still asleep. _

So we're waiting for someone from Egypt? Aw, I'd love to meet him- I want to be an archaeologist when I'm older. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to be showing up here. The next comment is posted by a sorcerer who is named Yugi.

_DarkMAGICIAN647: But Marik loves talking to us…he wouldn't miss this for anything._

_White-HairedMage: He said he'd be here when I spoke to him last night._

That came from an Elvan Mage who did- as his name says- have striking white hair. I look at his tag and it reveals to me that his name is Ryou. The next comment comes from the avatar next to mine; a sorcerer whose name is Atem. I notice that his avatar hasn't been modified from the custom model, which is strange. Everyone else has changed their models to better suit them…

_THEPHARAOH1234: HE MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE_

I frown at his comment; what's with the caps? Maybe he's one of those annoying people in chatrooms who know nothing of grammar.

The next comment is from the final avatar who hasn't said anything before now. He is the avatar of the necromancer, and alike to Ryou; he also has white hair, but much more wild than the Elf's.

_WhiteTheif777: Why are you typing like that, Pharaoh? _

_DarkMAGICIAN647: He hasn't got the hang of a keyboard, yet…_

I blink, and try to remember when I didn't understand a keyboard…but I can't do it. Learning how to use a computer was one of the first things I ever did!

The chatroom is silent for a moment, before a slight ping on our notifications boards alerts all of us. Ah, we have another character in the town square, and I assume that it is Marik. A Light Magician floats onto the screen and I like this Egyptian guy already due to his obvious sense of humour. The magician looks absolutely ridiculous, with eyebrows that stick upwards like antennae and multiple octopus-like arms that wiggle with the magical smoke that surrounds him.

_Marik-Monster-Master: I am not dead. _

I laugh, clutching the edge of my desk. What a lovely greeting.

_WhiteThief777: Unfortunately. _

I raise my eyebrows and wonder what stick is up his ass. Maybe he's just one of those people who are trolls in the making.

_White-HairedMage: Bakura, be nice!_

_WhiteThief777: What does that word mean? _

_THEPHARAOH1234: IT MEANS BEING KIND._

_DarkMAGICIAN647: I think he was being sarcastic, Atem._

_MonkeyMokie: It's actually hard to tell…_

_White-HairedMage: It would be much better if we were all face to face. _

_IllegallyBlonde96: But then we wouldn't be able to play the game, silly!_

_Red-EyesBLACKDRAGON!: speaking of a game are we playing now_

_Blue-EyedKaiba825: I prefer face to face: I can actually understand what the mutt is saying when he's talking…most of the time._

_Red-EyesBLACKDRAGON!: whats that supposed to mean_

_Blue-EyedKaiba825: I'm sorry, I can't understand what you're writing; try using grammar. _

_WhiteThief777: Are we going to keep bumbling like lovely little friends, or are we actually going to do what I turned up to do, because I can barely stand talking to you all any longer. _

_THEPHARAOH1234: I VOTE FOR THE FRIENDSHIP ONE_

_WhiteThief777: That's nice to know._

_THEPHARAOH1234: THANK YOU_

_WhiteThief777: That wasn't a compliment, you fool._

_Marik-Monster-Master: Hey guys, before we start, how about we stop scaring an undoubtedly terrified girl._

_THEPHARAOH1234: WHAT GIRL_

_Marik-Monster-Master: The one standing right beside you…_

I choke, and the chatroom goes silent; not even Mokuba saying something. That's when I realise it's because I'm expecting to start talking. Oh…Um…

_LoreleiKasai911: Hi. And it's okay; I'm not terrified of you all. _

_White-HairedMage: How do you know us? :)_

_LoreleiKasai911: I only know Mokuba, actually…_

_Marik-Monster-Master: Well, I'm Marik ;)_

_THEPHARAOH1234: YES MY NAME IS ATEM_

_DarkMAGICIAN647: She can see what your name is, Atem._

_LoreleiKasai911: It's okay, haha :)_

_WhiteThief777: Well, isn't this lovely? Unfortunately, I actually want to play this stupid game so that I can leave all of you!_

_MonkeyMokie: Nobody's making you stay, Bakura. Besides; it's pretty late, and Seto has a big meeting tomorrow morning, so we might not even play._

_WhiteThief777: I came here to play a game…I am going to play it. _

_DarkMAGICIAN647: I'm probably going to hit the sack soon as well, guys, and Atem's getting frustrated with his keyboard, so…_

_THEPHARAOH1234: I AM FINE_

_IllegallyBlonde96: Yes, you are, Atem ;)_

_THEPHARAOH1234: THANK YOU MAI_

_DarkMAGICIAN647: She didn't mean it that way, Atem._

_THEPHARAOH1234: HOW DID SHE MEAN IT _

_Marik-Monster-Master: She thinks you're smexy ;)_

_THEPHARAOH1234: WHAT IS SMEXY_

_Marik-Monster-Master: You ;)_

_LoreleiKasai911: This is just a little concerning…_

_WhiteThief777: Run while you can. _

_White-HairedMage: Bakura, stop trying to scare her off._

_WhiteThief777: Marik's doing a well enough job of that. Besides…if I wanted to have scared her, she'd be long gone by now._

_LoreleiKasai911: No offense, but I somehow doubt that I'd be gone. I hate running from things…partly because I'm not a very good runner but _mainly_ because it's cowardly._

_THEPHARAOH1234: I AGREE LORELEIKASAI911_

_LoreleiKasai911: It's actually just Lorelei :)_

_THEPHARAOH1234: I AM ATEM IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU_

_DarkMAGICIAN647: You've already told her your name, Atem. _

_WhiteThief777: That's lovely to know, but I think you'd be running if I was about to stab you…or relieve you of one of your limbs…something poetic, I think. _

_White-HairedMage: He's only kidding, hahahahaha :)_

_WhiteThief777: Are you sure about that?  
Marik-Monster-Master: Yes, he is kidding :)_

_WhiteThief777: Haha, of course I'm kidding :) I'm sorry if I scared you…I like to have fun. You know, though…I spend a lot of my time couped up in my house because my dearest _brother_ doesn't trust me enough to have me loose outside. _

I frown, my fingers frozen above my laptop's keyboard. My first impression of this guy was of a guy who was going to be a 'hero' on the internet; you know, abusing people on Youtube and flaming on every single fanfiction he saw, but I now I'm feeling a little...wary about it all. I mean; stranger danger, right? I don't know who many of these people are; they could be paedophiles, or spys...or complete psychos.

_LoreleiKasai911: What do you mean?_

_White-HairedMage: Nothing, he means nothing :)_

_WhiteThief777: I do mean something, thank you very much. Lorelei, that's your name right? :)_

_LoreleiKasai911: Yeah...you might have figured that out by my username...Just saying..._

_WhiteThief: Ah, but of course. _

_Marik-Monster-Master: Now, Bakura...how about I teach you how to set up Facebook like I promised to do on Skype?_

_White-HairedMage: Yes, I'll get everything sorted :)_

_WhiteThief777: Don't be ridiculous! Lorelei deserves to know what type of people she'll be playing this game with, right? All their...juicy little secrets. I'm surprised you're actually letting me play, Pharaoh...judging by our previous experiences with RPG games ;)_

I stop and contemplate the last words. This Bakura guy- despite seeming to be a total psycho- is confirming my doubts about these people. They appear to be nice...but what if they're not?

_LoreleiKasai911: What happened with the other RPG games? _

_DarkMAGICIAN647: Absolutely nothing :)_

_IllegallyBlonde96: Nothing you need to worry about, hon :)_

_WhiteTheif777: Oh, I'd be more than happy to tell her...considering we have so much time to spare now that we won't be playing this game. _

_Red-EyesBLACKDRAGON! : im sure we can sort somethin out_

_MonkeyMokie: Bakura, I don't like doing this, but I can shut your account down right now, if I have to. _

My eyes widen, and I pause about my keyboard, carefully reading the exchange going on in the chat box. Was this Bakura guy using blackmail on everyone? He seemed to be threatening to tell me about something that must have happened in their past...something that they don't want to be told. That's low, even for a troll\psycho...but I can't help but feel slightly curious.

_Blue-EyedKaiba825: Make an attempt to be polite, so that we don't have to go to such measures._

_WhiteThief777: Ah...see I don't actually need a computer to play this game. In fact...weren't we all just complaining about how it would be much better if we could see each other face to face? That option definitely seems to be much more...favourable. I've half a mind to...arrange it. _

The chatroom went completely still. There was no response, and I was left utterly confused. What did he mean by 'arranging it?' That was impossible, right?

I waited for a few minutes, constantly refreshing my page to make sure that everyone hadn't left. They were still online, and I couldn't help but wonder if...maybe they were having a Private Message conversation without me. They probably were; they must have gotten a bit upset with Bakura's threats to reveal their secrets to me, so I guess I'm on my own for a while. I'm just a newbie, so there's nothing to be upset at.

_Marik-Monster-Master: Now, sorry about that, there was some trouble with Skype that we had to deal with :)_

Yeah, every single one of you? If I could; I would be raising a single eyebrow in scepticism.

_LoreleiKasai911: Haha, it's okay. I was kind of worried there. _

_White-HairedMage: There's nothing to worry about :)_

_LoreleiKasai911: Okay then...So, are we going to play the game? :)_

_Blue-EyedKaiba825: No, it's late, and I have a meeting tomorrow, so goodbye._

_MonkeyMokie: What my brother means to say is: It's late, and he's busy early tomorrow morning, so we can't play the game tonight. Hey, maybe on Tuesday? At seven, okay? And this time, Ryou, I think I'll invite Anzu :)_

_WhiteThief777: SO, you're saying that we won't be playing the game? That's a terrible decision on your part: Just think of how disappointed Lorelei will be._

_LoreleiKasai911: I don't mind! I'm okay with Tuesday :)_

_WhiteThief777: Ah but I'm not. I want to play a game, and- one way or the other- I will play it. I guess you're just lucky that you will be playing it with us as well._

_White-HairedMage: Bakura..._

_Marik-Monster-Master: Go on Skype now, Bakura...Now._

_WhiteThief777: Let the game begin._

* * *

My screen went dead.

Like, full on dead. It just upped and turned off! Oh, and I was just about to ask Marik if I could talk to him about Egypt on Skype!

"Crap!" I hiss to myself, fumbling around in the darkness for my phone. See, I'm a classic, sit-in-the-dark-whilst-on-a-computer nerd, so it was pitch black at this time of night. My hands close around my cellphone, and I feel a moment of joy followed by eagerness to turn it on and see properly again.

I press the on button, but nothing happens. My brow furrows and I try again. And again. And again. I shake it in frustration and attempt one last time to turn it on, but the screen refuses to come to life. I scowl and toss it in the opposite direction of the room, concluding that it must be broken.

Then I pause.

Call me paranoid, but I should've heard a thump from the sound of my phone hitting the ground. Why didn't it?

Shaking my head, and feeling my heart begin to beat a bit faster from my anxiety, I get up from my chair and proceed to walk toward my bed, thinking that I could have a bit of a chance of finding my bedlight lamp from there. I walk five steps- the average distance from my computer chair to my bed- but I don't hit anything. I walk a little bit further, but the same thing occurs.

Whipping my hair around as I spin, I begin to half-sprint back towards the computer chair, but there is nothing where it once was. I am in complete darkness, and everything in my room just isn't there anymore!

"Mom?" I shriek loudly, tossing my head in the direction of what would be my door. "Dad? Come in here, please!" I wait expectantly, straining my ears to see if I could hear the sound of my mother walking up the stairs.

Nothing comes.

Beginning to wonder if I've fallen asleep at the desk, I pinch myself, but only succeed in gasping in momentary pain. Okay; not dreaming. I must be hallucinating!

"Mom!" I try to call out again; louder this time, as I hope that it could stir into my subconscious- if I'm hallucinating, that is- and I would repeat the words in reality.

But...what if I'm not hallucinating? No, that's impossible. I don't even know what this is! Where the hell am I?

I slump to the ground- surprised that there even is a ground in this stranger place- and let a bunch of shivers start to wrack my body. Yeah, I'm obviously freaked out of my mind. But, despite my fear, there was only one phrase ringing through my mind as oblivion began to set in. It was something that I remember Bakura saying earlier:

_Let the game begin._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter for Sword & Stone :) Please drop a review if you have the time- feedback motivates me to do more, no feedback makes me think that nobody likes it and there's no point in updating it...so if you do like it...please tell me with a review or message :) **

**Here are some fanfiction authors that I recommend you read:  
**_Demented-Insane-Spirit_**: Just go. Read their stuff. Why are you still here? GO! Seriously; they are one of the best fanfiction authors that I have come across in a long long time. They have a really good story called **_Beauty _**which is an Anzu\HikariMarik pairing, and there's **_The Fairest Lady _**which is Yami Bakura\Anzu pairing. You'll love them, so go!**

_ShiroiYuki911_**: I feel really biased about this because she's one of my friends and she'll probably kill me for even mentioning her, but I really enjoyed her stuff, so take a look. She has a story called **_What Would You Do? _**which is a Yami Bakura\OC\YamiYugi (I loved the name of her OC, so I used it for my username...with permission) and she also has one called **_Golden Memories_** which is a HikariMarik\OC pairing. **

**That's all that I can think of off the top of my head...but please review :) **


End file.
